Sinister sisters
by HanajimaFB
Summary: Day one! what happens when Edge has to babysit?


Sinister sisters: Monday  
  
A/n: THIS IS NOT AN EDGE-BASHING FIC! I happen to be a fan of Edge thank-you-very-much. Sorry if the formating's bad. I suck at spelling!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rival Schools, just the girls.  
  
[6: 25]  
"...And remember to put them to bed at 9:00," a nervous, new mother listed. Edge almost fell asleep on the job, but snapped his head back upright and nodded. 'How'd I get this crappy job?' He watched the mother baby talk to her six-year-old twins and gives them a kiss on the forehead as a goodbye. He tried everything to stop him from gagging.  
"Well," She said standing back up "I'll be back by 10:30. You know where everything is right?"  
"Yeah," Edge lied.  
"Ok. Great, everything's set," She turned to her daughters "Now you'll be good to the babysitter for mommy, ok?"  
"Otay" they said at the same exact time. 'Creepy.' Edge thought. Their mother thought otherwise.  
"Aww...what cute little angels!" She squealed.  
Edge cringed at the sound. 'Hopefully, my wife isn't going to be like that...' (A/N I would LOVE to see what his kids would be like ^_^)  
"Well, I'm off. Ta ta," she said as she left and closed the do behind her. Edge jammed his hands into his pockets and looked down at the girls. "So..." he started "What do ya wanna do?"  
The girls looked at each other and grinned. They were going to have some fun with their new "friend"  
"We wanna play pretend, we wanna play pretend, we wanna play pretend, we wanna play pretend!!" they repeated as they "danced" (AKA hopped) around Edge.  
"Ok ok," he replied. "What are we gonna pretend to be?"  
"Hair salon!" they cried cheerfully. He prayed that he would live thought his first task.  
[6:30]  
One of the twins tugged on his baggy pant leg, dragging him to their room.  
"Mommy bought us a hair salon kit and we didn't try it yet cause we didn't wanna ruin our Barbies," she explained. 'Oh, so you're gonna use me huh?' he thought. 'Eh, maybe it's a toy kit. Those won't hurt much' They opened the door to their room and one seated him down and the other took out a box from under their bed. Edge sweatdroped at what he saw. The kit wasn't a play one. Somehow, they got a professional hair styling set. Both the girls made a small huddle and whispers to each other so that Edge couldn't hear their plans.  
"Should we put him to sleep first?" one of them asked.  
"Nah, I wanna hear if he screams louder than the other guy. Remember that Ashley?" she giggled.  
"Yeah I remember. He kinda sounded like you, Alexis."  
"Nuh uh."  
"Uh huh."  
"Nuh uh."  
"Uh huh."  
This went on for a few second until they remembered their mission. They both turned around to find out that there were only two people in the room. They frowned.  
" WAHHHH!!!!!" Alexis falsely cried. "WHERE'S OUR NEW FRIEND!?!!? I MISS HIM!!!"  
" Suck up," Ashley muttered.  
Alexis ignored her older sister and screamed, "AND I'M GONNA TELL MOMMY NOT TO PAY HIM THAT $50 AN HOUR!!!!"  
This quickly caught Edge's attention. He stepped out of his hiding spot and peered in the girls' room.  
" Uh, eheh, your not gonna cut all of my hair off right?" Edge asked nervously.  
"Of course not! At the hair salon, things like that don't happen," Ashley said cheerfully. This relived Edge just a tiny bit. He still didn't what they were going to do to him in general, but he stepped inside anyway.  
"C'mon, sit down," Alexis said, pointing to a spot on the floor. Edge obeyed for once.  
Ashley examined his hair and concluded, "We need a chair." Her sister nodded in agreement.  
"I'll go get one," She said, running to the dinning room. A few minutes later she came back with a same standing stool.  
"Why do you have to be so tall?" Ashley asked, standing on the stool with a brush.  
" I guess it's the hair," Edge said, watching her carefully.  
' Hmm....' Ashley thought. 'He's too too tall so...maybe he needs to cut it...but not by us.' she put the brush down and picked up something that Edge couldn't see from his view.  
"Sit straight or we're gonna cry as loudly as we can," she ordered.  
'Pushy pushy.' He thought, sitting straight. 'I have to get paid more than this...' He crossed his arms and waited. He heard some spraying noise. "Wait, I thought you were gonna brush my hair? What are you doing now?" he asked, slowly moving his head away from the girl.  
" Oh, I changed my mind. I using hairspray now," she said quickly.  
'Hairspray? That's better than a haircut from hell' He shrugged it off, thinking that hairspray is safer than scissors. He listened to her switching bottles, which he thought was a bit odd. Alexis got up, took a hand mirror, and give it to her sister. Ashley put down the spray bottle and held the mirror in front of Edge's face. Edge's eyes widen about the size of a dinner plate. He was both shocked and angry at what he saw. His hair was now green, red, and blue all in a striped pattern. 'My-my hair look like a rainbow!!!! I can't show my face at school like this!!' he screamed in his head. He immediately ran to the nearest sink. Both the girls watched him leave and blinked.  
" Darn, he didn't scream," Ashley pouted, snapping her fingers.  
" Wait he finds out that the stuff can't be washed out," her sister said wickedly.  
A glass-cracking scream followed her comment. Alexis pulled out a clipboard and checked a box. " I told ya he would sound like you."  
[7:00]  
Alexis knock on the bathroom door for another few seconds. "Are you done yet?" She repeated.  
" No," went an annoyed response. Edge checked his new army cut hair for the 14th time. 'Thanks goodness for hats.' he thought. He ran his fingers thought his sloppy new 'do. 'No one is gonna see this until I learn how to dye my hair back' After putting his knife back, he grabbed a towel and put it on his head. 'No one' he opened the door and looked down on the girls once again. Some angels they were.   
"What do ya want?" He asked stiffly  
"We wanna watch our Barney video but we can't reach the VCR," Alexis shot back with the same tone.  
He sighed. " Fine fine," he agreed unwillingly. "Where's your living room?"   
The girls dragged the grumpy Edge to their living room. Ashley pulled out a volume of their new video collection. She gave it to Edge and smiled sweetly. Edge tried his best not to roll his eyes...but failed to do so. He stuck the tape in the slot and pushed play. Alexis hopped on the couch and turned on the TV.   
"You're staying here with us," She told him. "You don't know what kind of trouble we can make." She grinned with a spark of malevolence in her eye. He glared at her.   
"Fine," he pouted and sat on the sofa. He crossed his arm over his chest. ' I hate this job!' He tried to find something else to do besides watching a guy in a foam suit singing to the kids. He looked over to the girls. Their eyes only focused on the television screen. He drummed his fingers on the armrest and waited for it to be over.  
[7:48]  
'What the hell is this? A movie?' Edge yawned. 'Damn it's boring.' He looked back at the girls again. They haven't changed.   
'Eh maybe they won't notice that I'm asleep' He rest his head on his arms and closed his eyes. 'I'll be awake in time'  
[9:30]  
Edge slowly opened his eyes. He yawned and scratched his eyebrow 'What time is it?' He looked at the clock right above the TV 'Crap!' He sat up and wiped the drool off his mouth. He looked at where the girls were sitting, but found nothing. He jumped up and ran to their room. 'Maybe their inside.' he slowly opened it and found a great surprise. They were sleeping. He sighed in relief and closed the door. 'It's all over...' he stuck his hands in his pockets and felt a piece of paper. He took it out and opened the folder note. It read: You look pretty in typical child handwriting. Edge raised an eyebrow, but shrugged. He scratched his cheek. 'Damn it, why is my face all itchy?' he went into the bathroom and looked at the mirror. His eyes widened in horror as backed away. 'What in the 9 hells?!' His cheeks where painted pink that was suppose to be blush. His eyebrows were outlined with black permanent marker. His lips were painted red with some smudges on the sides. The eye shadow was made of the stuff in jellyroll pens. He turned on the sink water and tried to wash it all off. He only faded the colors. He groaned. 'I guess I have to ditch school again.'  
  
The end...for Edge...  
  
  
E.A.C.: Didn't that suck? Ah well, HAPPY LATE B-DAY EDGE!! That was your gift. ^^;;; (It's was on April fools day ^_^)  
Edge: I'm a canvas for two first graders!? That's a gift!?  
E.A.C: Ehehehe ^^;;; On with the moral!  
  
[A pissed off Edge with a purple beanie and darker eyebrow walks onto a stage with a sign]  
Sign: Permanent things are bad!  
[Edge walks off stage swearing under his breath]  
  
Next vic- er babysitter: Roy.  
  
REVIEW PLEASE!!  
  



End file.
